List of Discordian works
Discordian works include a number of books, not all of which actually exist. Among those that have been published are Principia Discordia, first published in 1965 (which includes portions of The Honest Book of Truth); and The Illuminatus! Trilogy, which had its first volume published in 1975. Cosmic Trigger I: The Final Secret of the Illuminati (1977), page 167. ISBN 1-56184-003-3 Published Discordian books ''Apocrypha Discordia'' Apocrypha Discordia was compiled by Rev. DrJon Swabey, later known as His Holiness The Rev. DrJon, and published in 2001. Steve Jackson and Reverend Loveshade had previously considered publishing a book by the name suggested by Russel Dalenberg on the usenet group rec.games.board. The book contains material by both original and later Discordians and is illustrated by Pope Phil Wlodarczyk III. It was translated into German as Apocrypha Diskordia and because of it DrJon with Adam Gorightly were chosen to write an "outroduction" to a hardback edition of Principia Discordia. ''The Black Iron Prison'' The Black Iron Prison was an effort to create an updated, modern book that would function as Principia Discordia did when released. The collaborators stated that "while the original Principia Discordia holds important messages and philosophies, we wondered if some of the humor and language might be dated and lost on a younger generation of Discordians. We wanted to crystalize some of our favorite themes from the Principia, those of radical free will and self-emancipation." The goal was to encourage "critical thinking and self awareness" in the reader.http://www.blackironprison.com/index.php?title=Main_Page The Black Iron Prison has influenced Discordian communities as far as Brazil. http://historiadiscordia.com/discordian-works/ ''The Book of the SubGenius'' Also see Church of the SubGenius While not actually a Discordian work, this tome and various others by the church bear similarities to Discordianism. SubGenii often refer to Robert Anton Wilson by the Discordian-inspired term "Pope Bob." ''Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht'' Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht by Reverend Loveshade with "foreplay" or foreword by S. John Ross was published in 2012 by Anaphora Literary Press. Seized by the FBI but praised by several prominent Discordians, it was pulled from publication five days later due to charges of obscenity and plagiarism. ''Historia Discordia'' The compilation by Discordian historian Adam Gorightly contains many early Discordian documents, some of them lost for decades until Gorightly published the collection largely gained from Robert Newport. It contains the complete first edition of Principia Discordia, portions of which had been previously recovered by Rev. DrJon Swabey. ''The Honest Book of Truth'' In addition to Summa Universalia, Principia Discordia also included selections from Kerry Wendell Thornley's writings, which he named The Honest Book of Truth. These sections are clearly marked, and are subtitled in parody of the bible's books. The Honest Book of Truth was for a long time not available to the general public, but a copy of it was published in Historia Discordia. Selections from this work can also be found within The Illuminatus! Trilogy.Shea, Robert and Wilson, Robert Anton: "The Illuminatus! Trilogy", pages 7, 141, 217, 657. Dell Publishing, 1988 The Illuminatus! Trilogy One of the most influential of all Discordian works, The Illuminatus! Trilogy is a trilogy|series of three novels written by Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson purportedly between 1969 and 1971,Illuminatus! was written between 1969 and 1971, but not published until 1975 according to Robert Anton Wilson, Cosmic Trigger I: The Final Secret of the Illuminati (1977), page 145. ISBN 1-56184-003-3 and first published in 1975. The trilogy is a satirical, postmodern, science fiction-influenced adventure story; a drug-, sex- and magic-laden trek through a number of conspiracy theories, both historical and imaginary, which hinge around the authors' version of the Illuminati. The narrative often switches between third and first person perspectives and jumps around in time. It is thematically dense, covering topics like counterculture, numerology and Discordianism. ''Jonesboria Discordia'' Jonesboria Discordia was created by Rev. Timothy Edward Bowen, polyfather of Jonesboro's House of Eris' Science and Fnord Committee. It has been published in two editions, the out of print Lulu Press version, and the currently in print version published through Createspace. It was the first work to be published by Jonesboro's House of Eris' Science and Fnord Committee. ''Principia Discordia'' Principia Discordia is a Discordian religious text written by Greg Hill (Malaclypse the Younger) and Kerry Thornley (Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst). It was originally published under the title Principia Discordia or How the West was Lost in a limited edition of 5 copies in 1965.Malaclypse and Ravenhurst: "Principia Discordia", page 00075 ''Zen Without Zen Masters'' Zen Without Zen Masters is a book by Camden Benares (The Count of Five), published in 1977, of koans, stories and exercises of a Discordian nature. It includes tales of several early Discordians. "Enlightenment of a Seeker" from this book is also present in Principia Discordia as "A Zen Story". There are references to this story in The Illuminatus! Trilogy, as well. Others most if not all of these could be given their own subsection Other Discordian texts and scriptures include the Curious George stories of Fr. Archimedes Aloysius Anarchy, Book 5 (The Zenarchist's Cookbook), The Book of the Apocalypso, The Book of Eris, The Book of Inconveniences, Metaclysmia Discordia, Novus Ordo Discordia, The Wise Book of Baloney, and Summa Discordia. There is even A Discordian Coloring Book. Published Discordian-related books ''The Prankster and the Conspiracy'' The Prankster and the Conspiracy: The Story of Kerry Thornley and How He Met Oswald and Inspired the Counterculture by Adam Gorightly explores the life of Thornley and other early Discordians including Greg Hill. It also talks about the creation of the religion and has several anecdotal accounts of Thornley. Other Discordian works ''Discordia!: A Little Game about a Lot of Chaos'' On May 5 2005 (5/5/5), roleplaying game author John Wick published this game under his Wicked Dead Brewing Company banner. Wick credits the game's inspiration to the Principia Discordia and The Illuminatus! Trilogy. The game features the players as "Discordian Double Agents" infiltrating various conspiracy groups such as the Bavarian Illuminati, the Hashashin, and others. ''Illuminati'' The game Illuminati and its collectible card game adaptation Illuminati: New World Order feature Discordianism as one of the primary secret societies running the world, as does the GURPS game supplement GURPS: Illuminati. (All three are published by Steve Jackson Games.) Discordian references in other works * Acclaimed techno music pioneers The KLF were heavily inspired by both Discordianism and The Illuminatus! Trilogy, and made many references to Discordianism throughout their music. * Almost every Linux distribution contains the program "ddate", which displays the Discordian date. * Additionally, Eris and her Apple of Discord are featured in the Cartoon Network series, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. * The computer game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas features a clothing brand called Eris, and several mentions of the number 23. * Castle Discordia is a place concocted by Stephen King and mentioned in the last volumes of his The Dark Tower series. The castle contains many doors through which the characters in the book can "teleport" to other worlds and times. * The computer game Discworld Noir features a character named Malaclypse, who worships Errata, the Discworld goddess of misunderstandings. His role in the game is to provide absurd conspiracy theories which occasionally prove correct. * The Number 23, a film centered around the 23 Enigma. * In the book The Long Run by Daniel Keys Moran there is an organization called the Erisian Claw. * The roleplaying game Mage: The Ascension, part of the first incarnation of the gothic-horror "World of Darkness" setting by White Wolf Inc., uses concepts from Discordianism, Postmodernism, Buddhism, anti-Enlightenment Romanticism, and other philosophical and mythological sources for its world background. Terms such as "Illuminati," "New World Order" and "Greyfaces" turn up in the depiction of the fictional "Technocracy," a shadowy organization usually cast in the role of antagonists and bent on eradicating supernatural dangers to Mankind, hunting down so-called "reality deviants," and defining and controlling Earth's "static reality" in the minds of the un-enlightened Mundanes ("the sleepers"). * The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Wire" contains a number of references to Discordianism. * At the end of Assassin's Creed, an image in blood is revealed on the floor showing an apple above a pyramid, a reference to Discordianism and the Illuminati. * Discord (Discordia) is a frequent character in the television show Xena. The real-life Planet X was temporarily named Xena and its moon Gabriella after Xena's close companion. Due to the Discordian effort The Jake that Changed a World and other reasons, the dwarf planet was later officially named Eris. * The song 23 written by American record producer Mill Will Made It with others and featuring American recording artists Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J has several Discordian references, particularly the title, many of them to Cyrus allegedly "guru" Reverend Loveshade. Cyrus herself had been named a Discordian American Princess and has made several Discordian references in her work. Non-published works ''Principia Harmonia'' Principia Harmonia is the primary religious text of the Mythics of Harmonia. The book promotes the worship of Harmonia, whom they claim is Eris/Discordia's misunderstood and misrepresented sister Aneris. As Aneris is the goddess of non-existent things and as perfection doesn't exist, Aneris/Harmonia is also the goddess of perfection. As the book doesn't exist, it is also perfect. ''Summa Universalia'' Summa Universalia was another work by Malaclypse the Younger, purported to be a summary of the Universe. It was excerpted in the first edition of Principia but never published. It was mentioned in an introduction to one of the Principia editions, and the work was quoted from in the first edition."By no means is the Principia our only scripture. All along Greg has been writing what he says is a summary of the Universe, but evidently it will be quite some time before he completes it." Thornley, Kerry: "Principia Discordia", page ix. Illuminet Press, 1991. As quoted at http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~tilt/principia/intro5.html.Malaclypse and Ravenhurst: "Principia Discordia", pages 2, 10, A14."Excerpted from a treatise concerning The Nature of Gods and The Eristesque Movement, to be found in the SUMMA UNIVERSALIA, the Holy Work of MALACLYPSE (THE YOUNGER), K.C., Omniscient Polyfather of Virginity-in-gold, and High Priest of The Heretic Fringe and Protestant Persuasion of the ERISIAN MOVEMENT of the DISCORDIAN SOCIETY " As found at http://appendix.23ae.com/pd1/17.html , http://appendix.23ae.com/pd1/25.html , http://appendix.23ae.com/pd1/14.html . ''West End Trash'' West End Trash is an unfinished Discordian play with music. Written by Alden Loveshade with Captain "Sesame Seed" Rogers, Reverend Loveshade and members of West End Trash Discordians, Illuminated Adepts, Popes Erisian, Reality Simulators (W.E.T.D.I.A.P.E.R.S.), it was seized among other writings in a government raid in early 2002. References Category:Holy texts Category:Principia ripoffs Category:Lists